badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
My Teacher from Hell
Note: I didn't write this pasta. I'm just posting it here. It all started when I was in third grade. During that year, we got a very strict teacher, and her name was Mandy Sunshine. Even though that name sounds innocent, she was a very strict and mean teacher. Mandy had light red skin, dirty brunette hair, grayish green eyes and an abnormally large nose. She often yelled at other students, including me, for stupid reasons, and I have absolutely never seen a teacher like this. Here’s the full story of the rise and fall of Mandy Sunshine. When we had her for the first time, I didn’t recognise her at first because I thought she was gonna be another boring teacher. Her yelling was scary though, and I think she once made one classmate of mine cry due to her yelling. Sometimes if she ever got so angry, her face would turn dangerously red, but that’s because of her skin colour, which is bright red. When I was yelled at her for the first time while we had the topic about bullying in the classroom, it inspired me to wish death upon her, but that was only in secret. My family knew about it, and they told me to not threaten Mandy with death at school. I listened to what they said, and pretended that I loved Mandy as my teacher. As time passed, her personality became worse and worse as it developed. If only we didn’t act like such fools in front of her, then none of this would have happened. Her kindness was actually a way to trick us into thinking that she was a nice teacher, but in real life, she was absolutely ugly and rude, and it is obvious that she was an evil witch in human disguise. However, fourth grade was a darker year for us, since we still had Mandy and her personality reached to the best. Fourth grade was the time where Mandy threatened me TWICE with calling my parents. I cried during these events, but when I came home, mum or dad weren’t angry at me, and I calmed down a little. I heard from a classmate of mine that she once didn’t allow another classmate of mine to take cake to school, and he cried, and it was at his birthday I think, I don’t remember. When our schoolyear was about to be finished, Mandy told us a last message she wasn’t going to be our teacher anymore. Everyone cheered, but it wasn’t only that. She also said that she was going to be the teacher for the first grade, and we all sympathised to the younger grade because they were about to suffer from Mandy’s extreme anger issues, but I never saw that. Then, at this year, I heard from one of my classmates that Mandy Sunshine has quit her job from the school, and that reason is kinda weird. That was because she wasn’t educated to be a teacher, so she moved to a different city here in Norway. But, if she wasn’t supposed to be a teacher, then how did she manage to get into the profession in the first place? Mystery prevails! But seriously to be honest, I think Mrs. Sunshine is dead now. Due to all the hate she received from us and possible the first grade, she decided to get rid of her life by sending herself to heaven, but God didn’t like her so He banished her to hell. When Mandy came back from hell, she would already be known as the Cacklewitch today. I’m not saying that she is dead and awakened as a demonic entity, it was just my observation I had in my mind for a while. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta